Konoha High
by kai and kara
Summary: Her first day at Konoha High. Who knew that drama, broken friendships, karma, backstabbing, even romance would lie ahead. Sakura was in for the ride of her life.
1. A New Begining

CHAPTER 1:

**A/N: **Hey everyone!

Um. There really isn't much to say. I hope you like it! Please R&R! Let me know what you think!!

-Kai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Naruto characters. Sadly. If I did, I would not be doing this, but rather would be writing (or drawing) because personally I'm tired of waiting for new chapters. :P

--

**CHAPTER 1: **

**A new beginning**

Sakura gave her hair a final, reassuring pat before snatching up her brand new light blue messenger bag and heading out the door of her room. She descended the stairs carefully, making sure not to do her usual act of slipping or falling. After all, she was a _freshman _in high school now. She had to be more sophisticated. Upon finally getting to the bottom successfully, only feeling slightly mentally challenged because of the slow pace she took, she rounded the corner to go into the kitchen.

"OH MY LITTLE SAKURA!!" Mrs. Haruno exclaimed, "You look so…so…grown up! It's just **adorable**!" Without warning, she smothered her daughter in a giant bear hug "You've just gotten so big!"

"Gahck! Choking mom…choking…" Sakura struggled.

Looking up from his usual spot at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, her father smiled "Dear let's not kill her before she gets to go to school. After all, we don't want all of that money we spent on her new wardrobe to go to waste."

"Oh you be quiet." Sakura's mom said and threw her dishtowel in his general direction, only missing horribly. He only chuckled and gave Sakura a quick glancing over before remarking, "Why, someone looks cute."

"Thanks dad…" Sakura said in an oh-you-be-quiet-your-annoying-me tone of voice with the appropriate slight rolling of the eyes that accessorized it perfectly.

"Well, darling, I hope you have a good day at school! Is Naruto coming to walk with you? You know, even this little town can be dangerous for a girl of you age and I…"

"Yes, mom. I know, stranger danger, buddy system, stop drop and roll…"

"Well you know how much I worry!"

"I know mom, I was only kidding with you. He's meeting me at the corner."

"Alright sweetie, have fun!" Her mother said with a final goodbye hug.

"See ya." Sakura said and escaped her mother's arms with a little wave. She quickly escaped through the door and whipped her phone out of her pocket. 2 new messages. Typical.

**Message 1, 7:38 a.m.:**

**From: Naruto Uzumaki**

"We r still meeting at the corner, right? Cuz I'm here…"

She quickly thumbed a reply, then went on to check the next one.

**Message 2, 7:27 a.m.:**

**From: Hinata Hyuuga **

"Hey, you ready for this?"

She started walking down the sidewalk and replied; "Hah, not really. But I think that it won't be too savage…"

Sakura returned her phone to her pocket and adjusted her shirt. Many days had gone into planning this day, and there were a lot of things resting on it going well: her new high school reputation, who she would hang out with, which crowd she would be in…It would take skill to pull this day off smoothly.

Luckily, Sakura and her best friend Hinata had a foolproof plan for the day. They would arrive somewhat early to get good seats. Most things relied on where you sat. If you sat in the front, automatically a brown-nosing goody goody teacher's pet, and in the back, a slacker who usually gets in trouble.

About that time, Sakura was approaching the corner where she was supposed to meet Naruto. Surely enough, he was there, leaning against a fence like a little puppy anxiously waiting for his master to get home.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" Naruto said a little over excitedly.

"Hey Naruto, you ready to go?" Sakura asked with a smile. She loved that Naruto could always be so happy, oblivious to all the stress that was going on around him Always happy-go-lucky Naruto.

"You look nice today. Is that a new…umm…uhh..." Naruto blushed as he struggled to come up with something to compliment on to hide his embarrassment. "Erm. You about ready to get going?"

"Sure." She secretly smiled to herself. Naruto took his place at her side, and they walked to school, chatting about how they thought the day would go.

"So who all do you think is gonna be in our homeroom? I hope that stupid _Sasuke_ guy isn't in there" Naruto said his name like he was some horrid disease.

'_We could only be so lucky'_ Sakura thought to herself while slipping off into her dream world, where Sasuke was all there was. Not paying attention, Sakura tripped over a step in the sidewalk. Naruto quickly reached over and steadied her.

"Woah there." He said with a laugh, "Watch where you are going, klutz."

"Oh shut it, it's not like you've never done anything stupid before." She snapped.

"Sorry…" Naruto said, still smiling. Sakura rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed. _'But I am glad that he caught me…I didn't really want to mess up my outfit. That's all I would need, another thing for Ino to gossip about._'

At that moment, her cell phone buzzed. She whipped it out and slid it open.

**1 new message, 7:46 a.m.:**

**From: Hinata Hyuuga**

"I'm already at school, when are you getting here? Is Naruto in our class? I can't remember. I'm so nervous! O.o"

She texted a reply

"Yeah, we are almost here. He is. Calm down. Don't wanna have a heart attack… XP"

"Ah, we're here" Naruto pointed out. Konoha High. Wow. Sakura felt her stomach start to stir. _'I knew I should have eaten something…god. Oh well, it's probably just nerves…Everything will be fine.'_

The ascended the stairs leading up to the main entrance, and worked their way through the semi-crowded halls to their homeroom. Upon entering, they gazed at all the familiar faces they knew.

"Oh hey! There's Shikamaru! HEY SHIKA!" Naruto shouted, calling attention to the other dozen or so students in the room. Sakura quickly elbowed him sharply in the ribs and walked away towards where she spotted Hinata.

'YES! Perfect desks! HINATA YOU ROCK!' Sakura exclaimed in her head. She could always count on Hinata. Eagerly she worked her way through the many teenagers scattered around desks, chatting about their summers and complaining about how early they had to get up, and got to where her anxious friend was waiting.

"Oh h-hey Sakura. You look cute" She said with a slight smile. "Is that a new shirt?" Sakura looked down at what she was wearing as if she had forgotten and had to remember. Like she could forget, she only spent about a week obsessing over what to wear on this epic event. She smoothed out the maroon spaghetti strap that she had worn over a black long sleeved shirt.

"Why yes, and your outfit is exceptionally adorable today" She admired her friends light purple baby tee. "It fits you perfectly. I told you to go with purple." Sakura said with a reassuring smile.

"Aw, thanks. Here, I saved you the seat in front of mine, I think you'll like it." Hinata said with a hint of self-satisfaction. Sakura turned and looked at the desk that would be in front of her soon-to-be seat. It was empty, except for a rather stylish black backpack.

"Hmm. Ok then…" Sakura said, slightly confused. She slipped her messenger bag off over her head and set it on the ground, then plopped down in her chair. Quickly, she was facing Hinata, and they were giggling about who all was in their class.

"Look! There's Chouji…and Kiba… Shino… UGH. There's that Ino whore. God, I can't stand her." Sakura said, disgusted. Hinata turned her head to see the ever-popular Ino, Sitting on her desk, talking to some random attractive guy. Her blonde hair waterfalled off her shoulders, and fell gently down her back. The dark purple dress she was wearing was barely passing the "modest" standard set by the school board. She had her toes and fingers perfectly manicured, the gold polish matching her sandals and earrings.

"Ew. Does she honestly flirt with every guy that she meets?" Hinata whispered.

"I think. Dang, I was really hoping that we wouldn't be in the same class as her… Stupid karma." Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed a little. Hinata wasn't laughing along, so she looked curiously at her to see why. She was gazing over Sakura's head at the sight behind her.

"Hina, what are you- " Sakura turned to behold the most gorgeous sight in all of Konoha High. Sasuke Uchiha. Sitting. In front of her. For all of the viewing she could possibly ever want. This was way to good to be true.

Sakura slowly tore her eyes from the amazing sight before her to glance behind her at her best friend, who was grinning.

"Thank you. So very very much. I owe you a kidney." Sakura said quietly. Hinata simply nodded and motioned for her to turn back around and enjoy the view.

'_Maybe Karma is on my side after all.' _

Soon she would find that that was not entirely the case.

WHOO! There's chapter 1, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

((If you can't tell, it takes place in modern times.))

please review, favorite, add to your alerts, **anything**

Thank you so much guys!

Love, kai


	2. First Period

A/N:

**A/N:**

**Ello everyone! I'm like, SUPER PUMPED for this chapter! Probably cause I know what's gonna happen, and you don't! XP well you don't know yet, so I guess you should alert, fav…that kinda thing so you will FIND OUT!! **

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post, I've busy doing absolutely nothing. WOOT! **

**Well, you know the drill, R&R, alert, fav, ect.**

**Most importantly, ENJOY!**

**I love you all!!**

**-Kai X3**

**Chapter 2:**

"Alright, everyone sit down and shut up." The teacher spoke calmly yet sternly. Soon seats were filled, and the roaring conversations settled to a murmur. Everyone's eyes turned to their new homeroom teacher, studying him. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Now, I'm not a very formal person, so I want all of you to call me Kakashi. Alright?" He said with a smile, his one visible eye crinkling at the corner.

"Now, let's not waste time," He said, scanning over the new students "First off, welcome to Konoha High. Secondly, you now have a project, due next week. For your partners, I'll be choosing that later. Now, I will assign each group a country, and you'll prepare a food from there and bring it to share with the class. The only way you can fail is if A. you don't do it, B. I don't like it, or C. Everyone winds up with food poisoning." A few of the students on the other side of the room that Sakura didn't recognize started laughing like hyenas.

Sakura chanced a quick look at Hinata, who just shrugged. '_God, I hope Hinata and I are in the same group…' _

"Group one: Italy: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura sighed, _'Dang, I'll probably get stuck with that Ino bitch. I mean apparently this teacher is already out to get me.'_

"Group two: Mexico: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi." Ino crossed her arms and muttered to herself. _'YES! At least that's one drama-trip I won't have to deal with. Oh..wait. What if I'm in a group with those weird people I don't even know?! Ohmygod, ohmygod…this can't ha-'_

"Group three: Japan: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura quickly crossed her fingers under her desk, "Sakura Haruno." Her eyes expanded in delight, and she looked ahead of her. Naruto met her gaze with one of mixed feelings. And Sasuke, well, just had his usual bored, cool look.

Kakashi went through the rest of the class, but Sakura was too distracted to even notice. Her. With a modern-day Greek god. Alone. Oh, the fantasies that raced through her head, some of them not so appropriate.

She snapped out of her other world to find someone glaring at her at her quite intently. Ino was fuming; you could almost see the steam rising from her perfectly smooth blonde hair. It was actually funny if you looked at her the right way, she looked like a tomato that had been sitting in the mid-July sun for about 4 days. _'Heh, tomato.' _Sakura giggled.

The rest of the class flew by quickly due to Sakura's amazing mood. The times she wasn't silently laughing at Ino, who now looked like a little child who got sent to the corner for flushing her sister's Barbie head down the toilet, she fawned over Sasuke.

He looked suave, as always. It was so effortless, but anyone else who would attempt it would take hours, no, days to achieve that level of handsome. The way his jet black hair flipped up perfectly in the back, the way his crisp, white button up shirt had no wrinkles that could be seen with the human eye, the way his black tie had the perfect amount of looseness, yet looked neat. Even down to his jeans, that ended just perfectly above the sole of his black basketball shoes. It was almost enough to make a girls head explode. And Sakura, the luckiest girl at the moment, got to spend **alone **time with him.

'_Well, almost alone, it's just Naruto. Surely we could tie him up in a closet or duct tape him to the ceiling…' _She grinned evilly. She wasn't about to let dumb old Naruto to get in the way of her and Sasuke.

"Now, I have to go to a meeting with the principal, Ms. Tsunade." He said it with a hint of reluctance. "Everyone get together with your groups and start discussing what you will make."

Sakura, wide eyed, turned around to face Hinata, who simply shrugged then stood up to go join her group.

Soon the class was clustered into their separate groups, discussing ideas and complaining about having to do work. Sakura was perched on the desk next to Sasuke's, staring quite intently at his wonderful face. Naruto, on the other hand, was turned around in his seat, halfway glaring at him.

"So…um…Japan?" Sakura asked nervously as the class around her roared.

"Mm." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura mentally punched herself in the stomach. _'GOD! I couldn't say anything interesting? Well this is going splendidly. But wait! Maybe I can recover…Quick! Suggest something…good.'_

"Why don't we meet up sometime later, you know, get some better planning done when we can actually hear something other then people talking about death burritos that we are supposedly having for lunch?" She grinned, proud to have come up with such a helpful idea on the spot. Plus, that would mean she would get to see Sasuke somewhere other than school.

"Sure." Naruto grumbled. What was his problem?

"Alright, how about tomorrow, around 5ish, up here?" She suggested.

"Whatever…" Naruto said and Sasuke gave a slight nod, obviously not caring too much.

"Oka-" She was cut off by the bell ringing. Everyone rushed out into the hallway, as if they were a bunch of divas sprinting for a shoe sale.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this chappeh was so short! But it needs to be split this way…and ill post soon…. and it'll be really good in the next one! Stuff actually happens!! –Gasps! -**

**Please, bear with me through the boring parts…. DON'T EAT MEH! D:**

**New chapter very soon! Please please review!!**

**-Kai**


End file.
